1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a failure prediction system of a controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a manufacturing field typified by automobiles, productivity may be reduced due to a failure in a machine or a controller used in a manufacturing line of a product. Thus, in recent years, it is requested that necessary countermeasures be taken before a fatal error occurs in the controller.
As a technology for a preventive maintenance, there is known a method of notifying a recoverable error of the controller to a server so as to perform a countermeasure such as a component replacement or a parameter change with respect to the controller before a fatal error occurs.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-178014 discloses a system in which a server periodically acquires information of terminals to calculate a deterioration progressing degree and performs a countermeasure against a failure based on the deterioration progressing degree. JP 2003-006139 A discloses a technology in which a retry event occurring in an ATM is transmitted to a monitor server, and a rotation speed of a cash feeding motor is changed when preventive maintenance information exceeds a threshold, so that a failure is prevented in advance.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-163520 discloses a technology in which a maintenance information transmission command is transmitted to each terminal from a server in a predetermined interval, and when the terminal transmits inspection data and a message to the server in response to the transmitted maintenance information transmission command, the inspection data received by the server is compared with a threshold, so that a failure of each terminal is predicted. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 05-143377 A discloses a system in which recoverable failures are counted in each terminal, and when the counted value exceeds a threshold, the fact is notified to the server.
Further, as an item related to failure prediction, it has been known that, if a correctable error occurs, for example, in a DRAM in a certain month, there is a high possibility that an uncorrectable error occurs in that month. Thus, it has been confirmed that it is meaningful to estimate an uncorrectable fatal error based on occurrence status of correctable errors (see “DRAM error is not uncommon/Google's extensive research”, Nikkei Electronics, Nikkei Business Publications, Inc., Jan. 11, 2010, No. 1021, pp. 81 to 88).
However, in the related art, if a recoverable error occurs in a controller, it is possible to take a countermeasure for the controller. However, in a case where the error is caused from a quality defect of a memory mounted in the controller or in a case where the error depends on a type of a machine provided with the controller, there is a possibility that a similar fatal error may occur even in the controller in which components of the same lot are used. Therefore, it is difficult to take a countermeasure against these cases. In addition, in case where the error is derived from a design problem, similar errors may occur even in controllers having similar use conditions, an abrasion state and a hardware configuration close to each other.